¿Y de donde vienen los bebés?
by narushizu4ever
Summary: Un día aburrido en la casa vocaloid, unos gemelos que no saben que hacer,unos visitantes con personalidades muy pecularies y una pregunta que hara que se arrepientan de haber ido a aquella casa -¿De donde vienen los bebés?- Todo es culpa de Kaito y Meiko
1. Chapter 1

**¿Y de donde vienen los bebés?**

**/…Uh…*sale una joven de su escondite*…uh…me van a matar por la tardanza ¿cierto? bueno me tarde porqué ummm porqué… etto…me perdí en el camino de la vida y…ush ya la verdad es que hasta yo misma me odio por no continuar como prometí pero…bueno aquí estoy…recuerden vocaloid le pertenece a sus legítimos dueños y no gano nada al hacer esto/**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Mini-Meiko**

Pasó el tiempo en casa de los vocaloid y los gemelos están completamente solos, Len estaba viendo su programa favorito en la tele y Rin estaba dando vuelvas por todo la sala como una loca

-¡¿Nii-san como puedes quedarte tan tranquilo?-pregunto la niña a su hermano parando de caminar-

El chico solo se volteo a verla aprovechando los comerciales

-¿De que hablas?-le contesto sin mucho interés-

-¡Hablo de porque Kaito-niisama y Meiko-neesama se fueron tan apresuradamente y sin decirnos a donde!-grito la chiquilla histérica-

-¿Uh de que hablas? si ellos se fueron a…-Len iba a explicar pero se vio interrumpido por su hermana-

-¡¿Qué tal si se fueron de vacaciones a Disneylandia sin nosotros?-expreso ella-

-No, ellos fueron a….-Len intento nuevamente de responder pero su hermana no lo dejo-

-¿¡Qué tal si se robaron nuestra aplanadora y la fueron a intercambiar por sake y helados!-grito alarmada la pequeña-

Después de eso Rin sufrió un ataque de pánico ya no escuchaba razones y caminaba de un lado para el otro como una loca, su compañero suspiro resignado y se alejó de la sala dispuesto a calmarla.

-Ya, ya hermanita todo va a estar bien-la trataba de tranquilizar él-

-Pero…pero…-pronunciaba ella aún algo estresada-

-Te lo prometo-aseguro el rubio sonriéndole-

Su gemela asintió con la cabeza ya más calmada, después de la perilla de la puerta giro alguien había llegado…

-¡Len prepárate para la operación: "Tigres cazadores"!-ordeno seriamente la rubia viendo que la puerta se abría-

-P-pero esa operación es muy peligrosa Rin-pronuncio con nerviosismo-

-Preparado- indico ella poniéndose en posición de ataque-

-Rin…-la nombro él aún no muy seguro-

-¿Listo?-siguió ella-

Len suspiro resignado su gemela no escucharía razones.

-¡Ahora!-ordeno dando un salto estilo tigre cazador hacía la puerta-

Len la siguió solo que con desgano y desincronizadamente, Para ese entonces la puerta ya se había abierto totalmente haciendo que Rin cayera encima de algo oh mejor dicho de alguien…

-Auch-pronuncio ella con algo de dolor-¡¿Len, porque no hiciste la formación sincronizada mente conmigo?-pidió saber-

-Ah…R-Rin-decía con esfuerzos su hermano-

-¿Qué?-preguntaba de mala gana la rubia-

El oji-azul le señalo a ella la rubia contra quien había chocado.

-¡Meiko!-grito alarmada la chica al ver que estaba encima de la castaña-

-Auch, ¿Alguien anoto matricula del tráiler que me atropello?- pronunciaba la susodicha con dificultad-

-¡Tenemos que acostarla en algún lugar!-indico Len-

Se dirigieron al sofá y la acostaron, mientras esperaba a que ella despertara notaron que había "pequeñas" diferencias en la Sakine

_**Continuara… **_

* * *

**/Chanchanchan xD no pues deje muchos misterios sin resolver del capitulo 1 y puse más en este xD pero bueno ando medio dispersa de mi imaginación ya que aunque ando inspirada al mismo tiempo estoy apurada porque…¡me voy a una fiesta en 2 horas y aún no me he arreglado! pero siento que se los debía a todos ustedes que han esperado un año para la conti de esta historia a todos ustedes, ¡Gracias prometo no atrasarme tanto la próxima vez!/ **


	2. MiniMeiko

**¿Y de donde vienen los bebés?**

**/…Uh…*sale una joven de su escondite*…uh…me van a matar por la tardanza ¿cierto? bueno me tarde porqué ummm porqué… etto…me perdí en el camino de la vida y…ush ya la verdad es que hasta yo misma me odio por no continuar como prometí pero…bueno aquí estoy…recuerden vocaloid le pertenece a sus legítimos dueños y no gano nada al hacer esto/**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Mini-Meiko**

Pasó el tiempo en casa de los vocaloid y los gemelos están completamente solos, Len estaba viendo su programa favorito en la tele y Rin estaba dando vuelvas por todo la sala como una loca

-¡¿Nii-san como puedes quedarte tan tranquilo?-pregunto la niña a su hermano parando de caminar-

El chico solo se volteo a verla aprovechando los comerciales

-¿De que hablas?-le contesto sin mucho interés-

-¡Hablo de porque Kaito-niisama y Meiko-neesama se fueron tan apresuradamente y sin decirnos a donde!-grito la chiquilla histérica-

-¿Uh de que hablas? si ellos se fueron a…-Len iba a explicar pero se vio interrumpido por su hermana-

-¡¿Qué tal si se fueron de vacaciones a Disneylandia sin nosotros?-expreso ella-

-No, ellos fueron a….-Len intento nuevamente de responder pero su hermana no lo dejo-

-¿¡Qué tal si se robaron nuestra aplanadora y la fueron a intercambiar por sake y helados!-grito alarmada la pequeña-

Después de eso Rin sufrió un ataque de pánico ya no escuchaba razones y caminaba de un lado para el otro como una loca, su compañero suspiro resignado y se alejó de la sala dispuesto a calmarla.

-Ya, ya hermanita todo va a estar bien-la trataba de tranquilizar él-

-Pero…pero…-pronunciaba ella aún algo estresada-

-Te lo prometo-aseguro el rubio sonriéndole-

Su gemela asintió con la cabeza ya más calmada, después de la perilla de la puerta giro alguien había llegado…

-¡Len prepárate para la operación: "Tigres cazadores"!-ordeno seriamente la rubia viendo que la puerta se abría-

-P-pero esa operación es muy peligrosa Rin-pronuncio con nerviosismo-

-Preparado- indico ella poniéndose en posición de ataque-

-Rin…-la nombro él aún no muy seguro-

-¿Listo?-siguió ella-

Len suspiro resignado su gemela no escucharía razones.

-¡Ahora!-ordeno dando un salto estilo tigre cazador hacía la puerta-

Len la siguió solo que con desgano y desincronizadamente, Para ese entonces la puerta ya se había abierto totalmente haciendo que Rin cayera encima de algo oh mejor dicho de alguien…

-Auch-pronuncio ella con algo de dolor-¡¿Len, porque no hiciste la formación sincronizada mente conmigo?-pidió saber-

-Ah…R-Rin-decía con esfuerzos su hermano-

-¿Qué?-preguntaba de mala gana la rubia-

El oji-azul le señalo a ella la rubia contra quien había chocado.

-¡Meiko!-grito alarmada la chica al ver que estaba encima de la castaña-

-Auch, ¿Alguien anoto matricula del tráiler que me atropello?- pronunciaba la susodicha con dificultad-

-¡Tenemos que acostarla en algún lugar!-indico Len-

Se dirigieron al sofá y la acostaron, mientras esperaba a que ella despertara notaron que había "pequeñas" diferencias en la Sakine

_**Continuara… **_

* * *

**/Chanchanchan xD no pues deje muchos misterios sin resolver del capitulo 1 y puse más en este xD pero bueno ando medio dispersa de mi imaginación ya que aunque ando inspirada al mismo tiempo estoy apurada porque…¡me voy a una fiesta en 2 horas y aún no me he arreglado! pero siento que se los debía a todos ustedes que han esperado un año para la conti de esta historia a todos ustedes, ¡Gracias prometo no atrasarme tanto la próxima vez!/ **


End file.
